<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Director and Her New Assistant Show The Pornstars How It’s Done by The_Love_Doctor_PhD</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28541334">The Director and Her New Assistant Show The Pornstars How It’s Done</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Love_Doctor_PhD/pseuds/The_Love_Doctor_PhD'>The_Love_Doctor_PhD</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All Business Bosslady, Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Cowgirl Position, Exhibitionism, F/M, Facials, New Hire, Public Sex, Screenplay/Script Format, porn industry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:53:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28541334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Love_Doctor_PhD/pseuds/The_Love_Doctor_PhD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In today’s script, you play a no-nonsense Director at a porn production company. Better yet, today is the day that your new assistant arrives! He’s there to help you keep from getting bogged down in the usual office garbage so you can pursue your true passion - directing. And it just so happens that today has a bit of a problem shoot going on, and they need your brand of hands-on directing to get things back in order. Are you and your new assistant up to the task of showing a few professionals how it’s really done?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Director and Her New Assistant Show The Pornstars How It’s Done</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Text in *stars* indicates an action or emotion to evoke. Originally formatted for Reddit.</p><p>(Optional) text is just that, optional sound effects or lines that I feel could help add to the audio in some way</p><p>[Bracketed text] like this is me pointing out something directly to the performer.</p><p>Please feel free to add any ad libs, changes, or modifications to the script as you wish. Whatever makes you enjoy yourself making it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Script opens with the sound of a knock at a door*</p><p>*behind the door* Come in!</p><p>*sound of the door being opened. The ambience of the Director diligently typing on her keyboard is heard through a majority of the following lines, save for when she addresses the Listener directly*</p><p>*not fully paying attention, absorbed in her work* Hey, listen up, I’m incredibly busy right now. If you have something to give me, just leave it on my desk here. I’ll look at it later.</p><p>*annoyed* Did you hear me? I said leave whatever you have on my des-</p><p>*noticing the Listener for the first time* Oh! Sorry, I thought you were an employee here. How can I help you, sweetie? I really am busy, though, so make it quick!</p><p>*excited, relieved* Oh! You’re my new Assistant? Thank goodness, so much junk has been piling up around here since my last one quit on me.</p><p>*sound of an email ping on her computer* Oh, snap, I gotta answer this real quick. Why don’t you take a seat, I wanna ask you a few questions. </p><p>Oh, don’t worry about it, I’m a good multi-tasker. Now, sit.</p><p>*sounds of typing continues as her attention is split between the Listener and her computer*</p><p>So, let’s get the big one out of the way. You know what kind of company this is, right? That we’re a porn production studio?</p><p>*laughing* Really, this is a dream job for you? Alright, whatever you say, sweetie.</p><p>*she finishes her typing again* There we go. Now, back to you.</p><p>*extremely business-like* So, let me give you the crash course on how things work with me. I’m one of our top directors here.</p><p>Oh, don’t look so surprised. It’s actually more common than you’d think, believe it or not. A lot of women working high up in the porn industry. You’d be surprised how much we know about keeping folks entertained. *laughs*</p><p>Anyways, back to how this affects you. Being me, I take part in a lot of meetings, a lot of idea forming, and especially a lot of shoots. </p><p>*more personal* Between you and me, I much prefer if I could just be in the studios all day working on production, that’s where I feel I can really have some fun. *giggles*</p><p>But, unfortunately, I get a lot of stuff thrown my way that prevents me from doing that. And that’s where you come in, sweetie. YOU are my personal assistant, and that means you’re gonna be stuck with me as long as you work here. </p><p>Anywhere I go, you go. Anything I need done, I need you to do it for me, end of discussion. You’ll be helping me keep all of this junk *sound of loose papers being tossed on a desk* out of my hair so we can get to doing the fun stuff together out on set.</p><p>*discreet* There’s… a bit more that come with the job, too, but since it’s your first day I’ll let you know about it later.</p><p>So, does that sound good to you, sweetie? You wanna go on this crazy ride with me? Last chance to back out.</p><p>*brief pause*</p><p>*excited* Great! Then from me to you, welcome to the industry! And I promise, it’s not as crazy as I made it out to be. You’ll get used to working with me real quick.</p><p>*sound of the phone ringing*</p><p>Oh, one second, sweetie.</p><p>*answering the phone* Hello? Yes, this is she ... Mm-hmm… Oh, great, they’re ready! Alright, we’ll be over in just a sec.</p><p>*she hangs up the phone*</p><p>That was the set. They’re ready to start shooting the next scenes, so we gotta get over there right now.</p><p>*playful flirting* Looks like you’ll get to see some action on your first day after all. *laughing*</p><p>Alright, you’re with me, sweetie. Come on!</p><p>*sound of the door being closed behind*</p><p>*(Optional) Sounds of her heels as she walks along the floor*</p><p>So, another quick lesson on working for me. I’m a very hands-on director in my shoots. I know, it’s not how it’s normally done, but I take pride in the stuff I put my name on, and that means you should too. </p><p>So if I need you to fetch something or get something situated, you need to hop to it. Got all that, sweetie?</p><p>*warmly* Good! You’re really putting on a good first impression with me. My last assistant was never this enthusiastic. Keep this up and I’ll keep you around for a while.</p><p>Ah, we’re here already. I know it’s only your first day, but just back me up and keep focused with me, and you’ll do great!</p><p>Oh, and one last thing… actually, never mind. Hopefully it won’t be something we have to deal with today. These guys are professionals.</p><p>*enthusiastic* Alright, let’s make some magic!</p><p>*clapping her hands to get everyone’s attention, directorial tone*  Alright, folks, let’s come together and work out how we’re gonna shoot today!</p><p>*all business* Alright, so, actors. Today’s scene has you two playing a couple getting to enjoy each other. The usual stuff, blowjob scene, cowgirl… Ooo, today’s has a facial in it too! That’s gonna be exciting to see. </p><p>So, we’re gonna start with the early make out scene as you guys start working each other’s clothes off. Then, we’ll move on over to the BJ scene, and we’ll just see where it goes from there. Sound good? Great!</p><p>Alright, places folks, I wanna see some real good fucking out here today! You’re over here with me, sweetie. </p><p>Alright, sound guys, you ready over there with the music? Cameras, ready to roll?</p><p>Then, ACTION!</p><p>*(Optional, but highly recommended) Sound of really cheesy 80’s porn music in the background.*</p><p>*Extremely poorly done make out sounds. Lots of over the top moaning and noise, not really that appealing. If you want to do these yourself or find a cheesy make out scene, go ahead.*</p><p>*After a few moments, in disbelief* What? No, nonononono. CUT!</p><p>*Background music and sound effects stops*</p><p>*angry* What the heck was all that!?! Sound guys, what’s with the cheesy music? We’re not doing a vintage shoot today, that’s next week. Do you have the right tracks ready? Yeah? Okay, good, fix it!</p><p>And actors! What are you doing!?! You’re supposed to be kissing, not trying to suck each other’s faces off! I get this part’s probably gonna be skipped over when it gets posted online, but come on, put some real feeling into it! You’re playing a couple, act like one!</p><p>*finally calming down, taking a deep breath* Sorry, sorry, I know it’s the first take. Let’s just… run it again. And remember, feeling!</p><p>*to the listener, personal tone* Ugh, can you believe this? These guys are supposed to be professionals, yet they’re kissing like a couple of teenagers at their first party.</p><p>*sighing* The joys of the porn business, am I right, sweetie?</p><p>*back to directing* Alright, let’s take it from the top! Actors, ready? Cameras, ready? Then, action!</p><p>*(Optional again) Different cheesy 80’s music track, along with equally bad make out noises again, maybe even worse this time*</p><p>*angry again* Oh, for the love of - CUT!!!</p><p>*fuming* Sound guys! What the heck is going on over there? … What do you mean the music is all screwed up! You know what, just let it go, we can edit it together in post! That’s easily fixable.</p><p>What’s NOT fixable is you two! You realize you’re supposed to be a playing a couple, right? So what’s with all the fake intimacy here?</p><p>*brief pause*</p><p>I KNOW the script isn’t very descriptive on how to go through the scene! Ugh, I really need to talk with that writer one of these days. I swear, that guy couldn’t write his way out of a paper bag… </p><p>*taking another deep breath* Okay, let’s just try and work through this. We’ll just make it up on the fly.</p><p>[Alright, so this next part starts to get a bit tricky with a lot of tonal shifting in the lines. Throughout, she’s basically keeping a business-like tone when addressing everyone as a group. However, when she’s speaking with the Listener, she speaks to him more personally, and usually in a hushed tone.]</p><p>If it gets too complicated or difficult to pin down, just go with the flow, play the scene by how you’re feeling in the moment. Feel free to play with the lines however you see fit.]</p><p>*All business* Sweetie, come over here for me, I need your help. Alright, can you guys give us a minute.</p><p>*hushed tone to the Listener, sounding a little desperate* Alright, sweetie, I know this is your first day, but I’m gonna need you to do something a bit extreme for me. </p><p>We can talk about it later, but for right now, I just need you to help me out with this shoot, okay?</p><p>*brief pause*</p><p>*relieved sigh* Thank you. I promise, I’ll explain later. *she gives him a quick kiss on the cheek*</p><p>*To the actors, instructional* Alright, so, me and my assistant here are going to show you guys how you need to navigate the scene. Maybe if we can just get through this part, the rest of the script can be a cakewalk. </p><p>Alright, sweetie, I need you to come up behind me… yeah, just like that. Now just follow the moves we do, and try to make it your own. Okay, sweetie, go ahead and wrap your hands around my waist. </p><p>I’m serious, wrap around me and pull me close to you.</p><p>*starting to get into it herself* There ya go, just like that. See how he’s pulling me up against him? And how I’m leaning into him, trying to drape myself around him?</p><p>Alright, now, I need you to start kissing my neck. Can you do that? </p><p>*slight moans as he kisses her neck* Mmm, that’s right, just like that. Now, keep that up while you start running your hands over me.</p><p>*more moans, a little needy* That’s it, don’t freeze up on me now, just keep kissing me. Now, watch as I start to slowly… grind up against him… like I’m melting into him, almost. </p><p>*a few more moments of sensual moaning*</p><p>Okay, okay, that’s good for now. You can let go now, sweetie.</p><p>*clearing her throat, back to all business, not a hint of arousal* And there you have it. Now, if you two can copy what we just did, and make it as sexy as that was, this scene will be no problem. </p><p>You guys got it? Great! Then get ready. Sweetie, you’re back with me.</p><p>*hushed* You did really great just then. Sorry, I know that was a lot to throw on you. I’ll explain more when we’re over here.</p><p>*directorial tone* Alright, let’s get this scene wrapped this time! Cameras ready? Actors? Then, ACTION!</p><p>*background sounds of the actors finally getting the scene right, with proper erotic kissing and moans. Feel free to fill these yourself or find a hot sexy make out scene to fill in*</p><p>*pleased* Much better, keep it up! And don’t forget the clothes!</p><p>*makeout sounds will continue in the background for a bit*</p><p>*hushed to Listener, sympathetic* You still look a little shocked. I’m sorry I didn’t say anything before, it’s your first day and I wanted to not scare you off.</p><p>This is what I meant when I said I was a ‘hands-on’ director. Sometimes I need to show the actors how it’s done, and that usually falls to me and my assistant to show them what I’m thinking.</p><p>*apologetic* I’m really, really sorry. I wanted to ease you into this job a lot more, I swear. If you want to take some time to think this over, make a more concrete decision about staying, I understand. </p><p>*brief pause*</p><p>*flirty* Oh really. You didn’t mind it? Well, that’s a relief. This industry is supposed to be fun, after all. </p><p>By the way, you were an amazing kisser back there.  You actually got me a bit worked up, even. But don’t worry, hopefully we won’t need to go much further today.</p><p>*to the crew* Alright, CUT! Great job, you guys, that was a lot more what we were looking for. Let’s get to the BJ scene next! Get the rest of those clothes off!</p><p>Alright, actors, set up on the bed, have the guy sit down while you get on your knees. Cameras, I want some good over the shoulder shots on this one.</p><p>Okay, ready, and ACTION!</p><p>*sounds of a really unappealing blowjob. Make it as super unsexy as you possibly can.*</p><p>*after a few moments, in utter disbelief* Oh for the love of - CUT!!!</p><p>What are you two doing!?! It’s like you two have never even performed before! Almost nothing about this is sexy! Not only that, but I doubt a couple would look so rigid fucking like this!</p><p>*sighing* I just… I don’t know what to do about this. Ugh.</p><p>...Sweetie, I need to talk to you real quick. Everyone else, give us a minute.</p><p>*hushed, sighing* Look, I know I said that we hopefully wouldn’t need to go too much further today, but I’m seriously running out of options and we don’t have the time to find competent actors who can pull off a simple blowjob scene.</p><p>Yeah, that look on your face says you know exactly what I mean. And that’s why I’m giving you a choice here. How far are you willing to go to help me get this done? Because I might need you to go… all the way today. And I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want.</p><p>*brief pause* </p><p>*flirty* Hmm, really. ‘Whatever it takes?’ Now that’s what I like to hear, sweetie.</p><p>Alright, come on then, let’s show ‘em how it’s done!</p><p>*business tone* Okay, so, just to get us through the rest of today, my assistant and I are going to help by giving pointers. You two! Watch. Closely.</p><p>Okay, sweetie, let’s get ready to do this. </p><p>*sounds of her taking off her clothes*</p><p>What’s the matter? Oh, right, the clothes. Don’t worry, everyone here’s a professional. It’s probably the only job you’ll have where it’s accepted. *laughs*</p><p>Now come on, don’t be shy. That’s it.</p><p>*sounds of the Listener taking off his clothes, and undoing his belt and dropping his pants*</p><p>*shocked* Woah! That’s a LOT more heat than I was expecting. If you weren’t my assistant, I’d say you had a shot in the industry.</p><p>Alright, go sit over on the bed sweetie, and spread your legs a bit. Perfect, now, let me just get situated here and…</p><p>*business tone* Alright, pay attention, you two, because I only really want to do this once. </p><p>*hushed* Alright, now, I just need you to relax and enjoy yourself, sweetie. I’ll take care of all of the work here, just keep it sexy for them, okay?</p><p>*flirty laugh* Wow, someone’s already a bit excited, huh? That’s good. It’ll make the next parts a lot easier to explain.</p><p>*to the actors, instructional* Alright, now, watch how I work him up some more. First, I’m going to take my hands and work him slowly… just like this. </p><p>See how he’s starting to get stiffer in my hands? And look at his face. He doesn’t look like a deer in headlights, he looks like he’s enjoying himself. </p><p>*low seductive tone* And that’s what you want, for him to get into it and enjoy himself. That way, when you get to the point where you finally take him into your mouth… </p><p>*she takes him into her mouth, sucking on him slowly, taking her time as she works him over for a few moments.*</p><p>*pulling back up off of his cock* - you can tell by his tensing up that you did a good job. </p><p>*hushed, slightly giddy* How was it? Judging by the way you bucked a little bit, I’d say you enjoyed it. Well, don’t worry, just keep going with the flow. This’ll be fun for the both of us, I promise. </p><p>*She returns to giving him a blowjob, returning to the same slow rhythm of before. Take some time between lines groupings to work him over for a few moments*</p><p>*to actors, in between bouts of sucking* Now, once you have him warmed up, keep going slow for a little bit… If he starts to jerk around too much, slow back down a bit… You want him to get used to it so he continues to enjoy it and don’t shoot too quickly… And besides, where’s the fun in finishing early?</p><p>*sultry* Then, when you have him nice and horny enough, that’s when the real fun starts.</p><p>*Begin picking up the speed and intensity of the blowjob here. Start throwing in moaning and more wet sounds as she works his cock over, interspersing the next few lines throughout*</p><p>*still business-like* And don’t forget the moans and dirty talk! Like so…</p><p>*Getting into the scene, focusing on the Listener now* How does it feel, baby? How does my mouth feel wrapped around this big cock of yours? </p><p>*moaning* Mmm, god I love having your cock in my mouth. The taste… the feel of it on my tongue… in the back of my throat… *giggles* I could do this all day.</p><p>*Finish the blowjob with a heavy moan* But I need more, baby. I need your cock in me. Please, give it to me!</p><p>*and back to business, addressing the actors* And THAT is how you do a blowjob scene. End it with both of you wanting a hell of a lot more!</p><p>*still business-like, but sweet* Oh no, don’t get up, sweetie. We’re going to make sure we cover everything so we don’t need to keep starting and stopping like this. </p><p>Now, you go ahead and get situated on the bed… yeah, just like that. And now, let me just get on top of you like so… there we go. Just relax, I haven’t put it in yet.</p><p>*hushed tone, sympathetic* Last chance, sweetie. It’s okay to back out now if you want to. I know you didn’t exactly expect to be fucking your boss on the first day, and you’ve already done an amazing job so far. So, do you wanna keep going?</p><p>*quiet laugh* I like that attitude of yours. I won’t lie, I’ve been enjoying myself too. Purely from a professional standpoint, of course. *giggles*</p><p>*flirty* But seriously, this next part, I think we’re both gonna enjoy. </p><p>*to actors* Alright, you two, watch both of our faces. Because what we’re about to do is going to set the whole scene.</p><p>*She slowly inserts his cock into her pussy, riding cowgirl position. As she lowers herself onto him, she moans quietly, with a light gasp as she fully hilts herself*</p><p>*maintaining her business-like persona, but starting to show her arousal* See that? Did you see how we both were left gasping and shivering as we got ready? THAT is how a husband and wife should look when they’re making love.</p><p>And once the scene is set like that, the rest…</p><p>*she begins to ride him, starting slowly as she moves on his cock, moaning and gasping as she works herself up and down. She begins to show more and more of her arousal as the scene progresses*</p><p>*sharp gasp* ...falls into place!</p><p>*as she continues to work herself* Oh god it’s been a while since I did this! Mmmm, so good! </p><p>*She begins to start riding him faster and harder, slowly working her way up. Ad-lib in any moans, dirty talk, and other sounds you’d like throughout the following lines*</p><p>*to actors, trying to maintain some composure* Now, once you’re both going like this… it’s all about the rhythm. </p><p>Then, once you’re both good and used to the motion of your hips… and the throbbing of his cock in you - Oh fuck yes! - that’s when you can start going wilder!</p><p>*At this point, you’re free to pick up the pace a lot as she’ll be thoroughly bouncing on his cock, grunting and gasping with almost every bounce. (Optional) sounds of her ass smacking against his legs as she bounces can be used here too. Whatever you feel makes the s end all the sexier*</p><p>*getting into the scene* Yeah, baby, that’s it! Fuck me with that cock! Fuck me deep!</p><p>Think you can help me out here, baby? I want you to buck for me, bounce me up and down on this fat cock of yours! Make me feel even bette - Ahh!</p><p>*she’s caught off guard by his sudden bucking, driving deeper into her as she continues bouncing up and down. Her moans and sounds should be reaching their peak right now. [I know this is a silly note to add, but if you’ve ever seen those kind of cowgirl scenes where with each bounce it’s elongating an initial moan, maybe throw a couple of those in here too.]*</p><p>*with each bounce* Yes-yes-yes-yes-yes! Fuck me, baby! Fuck my wet little pussy!</p><p>Oh god, I’m gonna cum. I’m gonna cum all over your dick! Keep hitting right there! Right there, right there, oh YEAH!</p><p>*she reaches her climax, orgasming on his cock as she comes to a stop. She’s left panting and exhausted on top of him.*</p><p>*riding her orgasm, forgetting about the crew around her* Mmm, that was fucking amazing. I haven’t cum that hard in a while…</p><p>You doing okay, sweetie? You still feel hard as hell inside me. Mmm, you’re close, I can feel it.</p><p>Don’t worry, I’m gonna finish you off too. We got one last scene to finish up with - the facial!</p><p>Here, let me get off of you. Gently now… Mmmm, god I love that sensitive feeling down there.</p><p>*determined* God, it’s still so huge! So, do you want me to stroke it for you, or would you like to do the honors? *giggles*</p><p>*encouraging* You wanna do it? Okay, baby, then come on, work that cock for me.</p><p>That’s it baby, stroke that big cock for me. I wanna feel your cum all over my face and tits. That’s it, keep going. </p><p>Mmm, it’s getting bigger. I can see it twitching more and more. You ready to cum, baby? </p><p>*needy* Then do it! Cum all over my face, fucking cover me with your cum, please, baby!</p><p>*after a few moments, his cum hitting her in the face*</p><p>*playing out an ad-libbed scene of her receiving a facial. If you want to do it with just moans, excited laughing as she gets painted, or as-lib an encouraging line of dialogue, it’s all up to you.*</p><p>(*Here’s an optional line of dialogue in case you need some direction on something to say* Oooh yeah! That’s it, baby! Oh, yeah!)</p><p>*Take a few moments for the Listener to finish, winding down the moans and other sounds*</p><p>*left breathing heavily, exhausted* Now that… was a finish!</p><p>*to actors, still out of breath* Alright, now if you two can just do like we did there all the way through, this’ll be one of the best pornos of all time!</p><p>*to Listener, comforting* you did amazing, sweetie! You deserve a good rest after that.</p><p>*back to directorial, catching her breath* Can someone get us a couple of waters! And a towel. I knew I shouldn’t have worn makeup today.</p><p>Ah, thank you. Drink up, sweetie. </p><p>*(Optional) Sounds of her toweling off her face* Alright, camera guys, did you get a good idea of what shots you’ll need? I think we’ve got a shot at something really great here.</p><p>*brief pause*</p><p>*shocked* … What do you mean you’re out of recording space! We haven’t even shot anything except the makeout scene!</p><p>You were recording the whole thing! Well, what about an external? What do you mean you don’t have one!</p><p>*resigned sigh* For the love of - alright, you know what, we’re not gonna have time to re-shoot this, just take what all you have recorded of us and send it to editing. Yes I’m sure! My assistant and I will sign all of the release forms later!</p><p>*exhausted* Okay folks, I know it’s early, but that’s a wrap for the day. You can all head out if you want to. I’m going to hang back here with my assistant and talk with him for a bit.</p><p>Good job, everybody. Let’s do this again next week!</p><p>*(Optional) sounds of the set clearing out as people leave, their footsteps fading away*</p><p>*Warm, excited* Sweetie, that… was… a fantastic scene! You were a natural up there! And you didn’t even freeze up once during the whole thing! If I didn’t want to keep you as my assistant, I’d totally give you a recommendation into the industry. *laughs*</p><p>*More serious, comforting* But listen, I know we have a lot of things to talk about now, about the job, about how things are going to… work between us.</p><p>How about you and I discuss it over dinner, tonight maybe?</p><p>*brief pause*</p><p>*excited* Great! Because I’m starving after that workout. I bet you are too, huh? *laughs*</p><p>*the audio ends*</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>